Heart-to-Heart: Tactical Visions
by TrueSapphire
Summary: The two are more compatible than they thought. Robin's tactics and Shulk's visions in an unrestricted team battle proves they are a force to be reckoned with. [One-shot. One Robin. Robin's gender is up to the reader.]


**In this disclaimer, I do not own ****_Super Smash Bros, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_Super Smash Bros _****belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 22nd, 2014.  
><strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. Robin's gender and pronouns are not stated in this story, and there's only one Robin. Feel free to imagine your Avatar in this story! **

**2. For those who do not know about ****_Xenoblade, _****Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_**** can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in ****_Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). **This is the true ending.**  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.  
>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.<br>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_****.**

* * *

><p>There was one new feature added by Master Hand, which was a new and alternate battle system. Unlike the typical Smash battle, this particular battle system was unrestricted, allowing fighters to fight at full potential like in their home worlds. However, Master Hand preferred the official Smash battles because the unrestricted battles made it an unbalanced roster. It would never be used in the official tournament. Also, nearly every Smash abilities such as the bubble shield, double jump, jumping in midair, etc. were removed in this battle system. For example, one Smash feature kept was the fighter's percentagehealth, indicating the fighter's tiredness and how easy to be launched out of the screen.

In today's unrestricted team battle, Shulk and Robin faced off against a Mii Gunner and a Mii Brawler. Shulk and Robin previously decided to choose the Miis' difficulty at Level 9. They once fought these Miis before, but now they were about to fight with everything they got. Stages were also changed in the unrestricted battles. The stage they were on was the flat Battlefield stage, but on a much grander and rounder scale. Shulk and Robin also chose items to spawn on the stage, including the Smash Ball.

As for the audience, no one was there. This fight started late at night on a free day so that Shulk and Robin can improve on their teamwork even more.

On stage, Robin stared at their opponents, which the Miis looked eager to fight. Robin glanced at Shulk, who looked a bit worried upon closer inspection.

"Ready, Shulk?" Robin asked, holding the custom tome (with most spells combined) and the Levin Sword.

"I-I don't know," Shulk replied hesitantly. "Can we actually win here? We've dealt with them in the lower levels. We might lose at the highest difficulty."

Robin frowned a bit. "Shulk, get a hold of yourself! I won't allow your pessimism in this battle. It will affect our morale."

"Y-you're right... Sorry, Robin."

Robin nodded. "It's okay. Now, let's focus the battle!" The two got into their fighting stances.

"THREE!" the announcer boomed as both sides were ready. "TWO! ONE! GO!"

"I'll start this off with this! Rally Spectrum!" Robin declared as a rainbow aura surrounded the two. Only Shulk was covered in the rainbow aura. Shulk felt he was much stronger overall.

"Cool! Just what I needed!" Shulk grinned as the two charged forward. Mii Brawler charged at Shulk first with a sudden dash and a flurry of kicks. Shukl gasped suddenly, waiting for the kicks to connect to his body.

"Back off!" Robin yelled, jumping in front of Shulk and shooting a strong, lightning bolt at Mii Brawler. As the Mii Brawler was flying away, a stealthy shot, called Stealth Burst, came from the Mii Gunner. Shulk and Robin barely saw it coming, but they were too late to avoid it.

"Nrgh!" both Shulk and Robin gritted their teeth, feeling the explosive heat. All of the sudden, Mii Brawler dashed forward with both fiery legs. Shulk and Robin were launched a bit further away as they landed on the ground roughly. For Shulk, he was still in fine condition due to Rally Spectrum unlike Robin.

"What a bad start..." Robin gritted, slowly getting up.

"Hang in there! Don't give up! Light Heal!" Shulk told back, raising his fist, covered in blue light, in the air. The blue light covered the tactician.

"Thanks, Shulk!" Robin thanked, feeling the pain slowly disappearing, but not fully. Shulk looked back to see both opponents rushing forward.

"This is the Monado's power!" Shulk exclaimed, holding the Monado as the blue ether flowed out of the beam. "Monado..." The beam extended out quite a bit as Shulk slashed down vertically. "BUSTER!" The beam connected both opponents, launching the two flying a bit before they landed on the ground. The Mii Gunner landed on a Smoke Ball that spawned a few seconds ago, triggering the smoke screen.

"Let's stay defensive, Shulk!" Robin ordered, which Shulk nodded back. Shulk and Robin stood in their spots, staring at the ball of smoke covering the two Miis. An unidentified object dropped above and into the smoke, and-

* * *

><p><em>A Bob-omb came out of the smoke, heading to Robin and Shulk. The two gasped as they were enveloped in the blast and launched out of the screen.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Robin, I had a vision!" Shulk exclaimed quickly. "We're gonna get hit by a Bob-omb from that smoke!"<p>

The tactician's eyes widened a bit. "That's the future? I see..." Robin muttered. "Then I'll change it to Plan B!" Robin raised the Levin Sword above as a lightning bolt struck into the smoke, triggering the Bob-omb inside. The two Miis were enveloped in the blast instead.

"The future is...changing!" Shulk gasped what he saw.

"We're a step ahead of you!" Robin yelled at the Miis. Their opponents were still covered in the smoke screen, but they recovered from the Bob-omb's blast.

Another unidentified item dropped into the smoke, but Shulk and Robin had no idea what it was.

The Miis charged forward again in the smoke screen. "That's not good! We won't know how they're gonna attack us next!" Robin grunted in frustration.

"Strike hard and fast!" Shulk decided the plan.

"Right! Let's do it! Here's another Rally Spectrum!" With Shulk covered in the rainbow aura again, the two rushed to their opponents. Robin used Thoron, shooting a powerful lightning bolt to the ball of smoke. Mii Brawler and Mii Gunner split up and began their assault.

Mii Brawler focused on Shulk, dashing forward with its knee. Shulk dodged out-of-the-way and was next to the Mii Brawler. "Silt Edge!" Shulk yelled, stabbing to his opponent's side successfully. Next, Shulk bent down in his crouching pose. "Shadow Eye..." he muttered; a purple light enveloped him before he stood up. All of the sudden, the Mii Brawler felt its aggro dropped toward Shulk, almost as if Shulk vanished from its sight. The brawler wanted to fight Robin instead. However, Shulk leaped over his opponent, landed on the ground, and gripped his Monado tightly. "Back Slash!" Shulk leaped forward and slashed the Mii Brawler's back as the brawler was launched very far away to the edge of the stage ground. Even after all the power boost, it was not enough to KO the Mii Brawler. Still, that left Shulk to assist Robin for the time being.

Meanwhile, Robin knew the Mii Gunner's abilities to absorb projectile-like spells, so the tactician charged with the Levin Sword. It was a risky strategy, the tactician admitted mentally, but it would be an advantage against a ranged user.

As the tactician was running, another unidentified part dropped into the Mii Gunner's spot.

Robin saw the couple of yellow beam lasers out of the smoke. The tactician took a few hits, since the lasers do not flinch fighters, in order for the offensive strategy to work. The Levin Sword was thrust into the smoke, striking theMii Gunner back. The smoke began to slowly disappear, already venting out its last smoke. Robin could see the Mii Gunner's next move, which were more laser beams. Robin leaped up and swung the Levin Sword at theMii Gunner, sending the opponent flying a bit.

When the Mii Gunner landed on the ground, another item dropped down to the Mii Gunner.

_"We're getting really unlucky if our opponents are getting these items first," _Robin gritted. Finally, the smoke cleared, allowing Robin to see the Mii Gunner. To the tactician's surprise, two Dragoon parts were attached onto the gunner. _"What! Two already?" _Robin recalled all those items that dropped to the gunner. _"Two of those items were Dragoon parts...but what about the third one?"_

"Robin! I'm coming!" Shulk yelled across, running up to Robin. Suddenly, the spot Shulk's foot landed on caved in as Shulk fell into the hole. "NO! A PITFALL!"

"Pitfall? Since when-!" Robin finally realized the third item and the previous scenario. _"The last item was a Pitfall! The gunner dropped the Pitfall before I struck with the Levin Sword! But..." _The eyes of the tactician widened. "_But I leaped over that spot, and now Shulk is in the trap instead of me!"__  
><em>

Shulk grunted loudly, trying to break free in the dirt. Being in the Pitfall was much difficult to get out, butthen-

* * *

><p><em>The Mii Brawler charged its fist at maximum power and did a powerful uppercut to him, sending Shulk up and out of the KO boundaries.<em>

* * *

><p>Shulk gasped in shock, looking back to the Mii Brawler. His opponent had already gotten up and dashed straight to the helpless Homs. The visionary realized he could not do anything to get out in time. "Robin! Vision!" Shulk yelled quickly. "Stop the brawler!"<p>

"Vision?" Robin gasped, seeing Mii Brawler getting very close to Shulk. Robin raised the Levin Sword to send a lighting bolt. The bolt successfully struck and launched the Mii Brawler away, allowing Shulk to get out of the Pitfall.

However, Robin felt a surge of pain from the back, which was a strong missile from theMii Gunner. Robin grunted and rolled onto the ground before showing the palm of the hand to the gunner.

"Nosferatu!" Robin uttered. A dark column of light struck the Mii Gunner as a green, healing light enveloped the tactician. _"Thank goodness for the original Nosferatu instead of the Smash version."_ The tactician put up a small, satisfying grin.

"Take my hand, Robin!" Shulk called, putting his hand in front of Robin. Robin gripped Shulk's hand and stood up.

"Thanks, Shulk!" Robin stared at Mii Gunner while Shulk stared at Mii Brawler. "They're both separated, so-"

"Let's focus our efforts, starting with the brawler!" Shulk answered with a smile.

"Heh heh! You read my mind, Shulk!" Robin returned the smile as the two ran to the brawler.

"Let's try our version of a Chain Attack!"

"Ready when you are!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Shulk charged forward and held his Monado behind his left side, ready for a strong, horizontal slice. "Stream Edge!" He sliced the brawler with a great splash of white light. "Robin, go!"

"My turn! Elwind!" Robin shot a razor wind to the brawler's feet, allowing the brawler to be toppled. "We're not done yet!"

"Okay, my turn! This will leave a mark!" Shulk slowly twisted around his body to the left. "Shaker Edge!" He turned around in a complete 360 degrees as he struck the Mii Brawler's head. Upon contact, the brawler was in a daze. "I'm really feeling it!"

"High morale is the key to victory, Shulk!" Robin exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Finish it, Robin!"

"Right!" The tactician's power suddenly clicked unexpectedly as purple-pinkish flames surrounded the tactician. "Time to tip the scales! Ignis!" Robin shot out Thoron, which was more powerful than a regular Thoron. The bolt struck the brawler with a shower of petals as the brawler was flying off the screen, earning a KO for the team.

"How do you like that!" Shulk exclaimed in triumph, jumping up and raising his free fist in the air.

"Now's that strategy!" Robin smirked as the two turned to their last opponent on the stage. They initially wondered why the Mii Gunner did not attack their backs, but they found the answer. The Mii Gunner assembled all three Dragoon parts. Shulk and Robin gasped in shock as the gunner flew off with the Dragoon. "Split up!"

"Understood!" The two ran around the stage as they fixed their eyes on the incoming Dragoon. _"Nice thinking, Robin. Now the Dragoon can only attack one instead!" _The two continued to run around, and-

* * *

><p><em>The Dragoon zoomed into Robin, launching the tactician out of the screen.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Robin's in danger!" <em>Shulk thought in a panic, quickly activating another Monado Art: Speed. "Monado, save Robin from harm!" With the Monado's beam turning light blue, Shulk swung the light blue veil to Robin. Robin gasped to see the Dragoon coming, but suddenly dashed out much further than the tactician thought. Shulk sighed out in relief to see his friend covered in the Monado Speed's aura. "That'll do!"

"Good thinking, Shulk!" Robin thanked, running faster than before. The two regrouped after the Mii Gunner landed back on stage. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared before their eyes. "We can finish this fight with a Final Smash!"

"As long as one of us gets it, we can definitely do this!" Shulk added.

"One more push! Go!" The two dashed forward as the Mii Gunner did the same; both sides desperate to get the Smash Ball floating aimlessly. The Smash Ball headed to Shulk and Robin, which was struck by the slash of Shulk's Monado. The rainbow orb flew away a bit, but it was struck again by a ball of thunder from Robin. This left the Mii Gunner to shoot a missile to the Smash Ball. Shulk and Robin were relief to see the Smash Ball not destroyed."_Good thing I used a weak Thunder," _Robin thought.

"Almost there!" Shulk exclaimed, still watching the Smash Ball.

"Shulk! I'll distract the gunner while you get the Smash Ball!"

"Got it!"

Robin dashed very quickly, still in the Monado Speed's aura. Seeing the Levin Sword about to break, the tactician was going to strike first with the Levin Sword. Robin lifted the Levin Sword and shot a lightning bolt to theMii Gunner, but at the same time, Mii Gunner fired a Charge Blast at maximum power. Both of them were struck, but Robin took the full blast of the plasma shot.

"WAAAAUGH!" Robin screamed as the tactician flew out of the boundaries.

"No way...! ROBIIIIIIN!" Shulk screamed after seeing his dear friend defeated. "Oh-no...!" The Homs felt the fear of being all alone in the battlefield without anyone to support him. However, he quickly snapped out and concentrated fully for the victory. "NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME!" He eyed on the Smash Ball. "HAH! AIR SLASH!"

Shulk leaped into the air and destroyed the Smash Ball with one diagonal swing. With Shulk now covered in the Final Smash's aura, he charged straight to the Mii Gunner.

Back in the Transporter Room, Robin was watching the screen. Even when defeated, all the defeated fighters were replenished back in full health. Robin saw that Shulk had gotten the Smash Ball.

_"Even if I'm out, Shulk's still in, and he has the Final Smash," _Robin thought, seeing that part of the plan was proceeding along. As the tactician watched Shulk getting very to the Mii Gunner, Shulk suddenly dodged a Stealth Burst. _"Must be his vision that saved him." _The next moment made the tactician grin when Shulk finally trapped the Mii Gunner in a ball of white light.

The scene shifted into a gray floor and a black background withMii Gunner totally in dazed.

"All right! Time for a Chain Attack! Everyone!" Shulk declared. The spirits of his five friends appeared next to him: Reyn the Defense Force soldier with a gun lance, Dunban the hero with one katana in his left hand, Sharla the medic sniper, Melia the ether mage with a staff, and Riki the small, furry, yellow, round creature known as a Nopon. Since they were just spirits, they were not real, but these copies acted just like the originals. "Let's do this! Reyn, you're up!"

"Yeaaahhh! Reyn time!" Reyn exclaimed, rushing up to the opponent. "Sword Drive!" Reyn's weapon stabbed the opponent and fired at point-blank, dealing massive damage. "Dunban, your turn!"

"Leave it to me!" Dunban responded as the tip of the katana was covered in glowing petals. "BORN IN THE WORLD OF STRIFE!" He slashed the Mii Gunner horizontally. "AGAINST THE ODDS!" He sliced down. "WE CHOOSE TO FIGHT!" He slashed two times, one going right and left. Finally, he jumped up a bit and twirled around once. "BLOSSOM DANCE!" He finished his Talent Art with a powerful vertical slice. Each of these attacks showered blossom petals. "Sharla, full force!"

"My turn!" Sharla declared, aiming with her ether rifle. "Metal Blast!" A powerful bullet pierced through Mii Gunner in a straight line. The recoil pushed Sharla a lot before she reloaded. "Melia, your turn!"

"Acknowledged!" Melia responded, holding her right hand close to her heart. "Prepare yourself..." Her left hand glowed in bright green. "Mind Blast!" A burst of green light came out of her left hand and consumed the Mii Gunner. "Now Riki!"

"Heropon beat enemy good!" Riki declared to Mii Gunner, gripping his weapon, called Biter, in his two ear wings. The Biter glowed in purple color as Riki lifted his Biter above his head. "Saaaaaayyyy...SORRY!" Riki slammed his weapon very hard against the opponent with a burst of purple color, dealing an unusual, high amounts of damage. "Shulk, go now!"

"Okay, my turn! Monado, lend us your power!" Shulk declared as the ether flowed out of the Monado. "Monado..." The blue beam suddenly extended as he swung his blade downwards. "BUSTER!" With the last opponent flying off the screen at an alarming speed, it was the end of the fight.

"Game!" the announced boomed. "The winner is...Shulk and Robin!"

"Good job, everyone!" Shulk smiled at the spirits of his friends as he placed his Monado on his back.

"Riki like fighting easy opponents!" Riki cheered as he disappeared.

"I see your strength is the genuine article," Melia smiled warmly at Shulk as she disappeared.

"That was almost too easy!" Sharla smirked before disappearing.

"The taste of victory is sweet," Dunban smirked as he vanished away too.

"MAN, WHAT A BUNCHA JOKERS!" Reyn grinned, vanishing away. Even if they were spirits in the Smash world, Shulk was still happy to see them. Once that was done, Shulk warped back to the Transporter Room as the visionary and the tactician met up.

"Robin, you okay?" Shulk asked in concern.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shulk," Robin responded with a reassuring smile. "That was an amazing Final Smash you did there. It all went according to plan in the end."

"Thanks!" Shulk paused for a second. "We need to stick each other from here on...so that no one is Robin our bond!" Shulk smirked. "Get it?"

"Heh heh heh heh!" Robin chuckled. "I never knew you can make jokes like that."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking - Too Many Highlights<em>

"That was a crazy team battle we did there, huh?" Robin asked Shulk. "It's such a shame that we can only do that in an unrestricted battle. We can't do that in an official Smash battle."

"Yeah, but at least we got through that pretty good," Shulk smiled. "There were so many highlights in that team battle, remember?"

Robin began to recall that battle until the tactician spoke up suddenly. "Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time?"

"You mean my Chain Attack?" Shulk answered eagerly.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Hold on, Shulk," Robin frowned a bit. "That's not what I was referring to."

"Uh, really?" Shulk asked confusingly.

"I'll admit it was fantastic to watch, but that's not it. Think harder, or at least think of a different highlight."

"Um..." Shulk thought about what highlight Robin was referring to before speaking. "I'm not sure..."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Sorry, Robin," Shulk continued sadly. "There were so many good highlights that I don't know what to pick."

Robin sighed heavily. "I thought you would get it, but I can't argue about that."

"But you know, that battle was our biggest accomplishments so far. At the very least, I'm really proud of our performance together, Robin." Shulk smiled as the two looked at each other.

**One big heart raised**

"Yes. So am I, Shulk," Robin smiled back. "Come on. Let's go someplace else."

* * *

><p><em><span>Net LossGain - Unity_

"That was a crazy team battle we did there, huh?" Robin asked Shulk. "It's such a shame that we can only do that in an unrestricted battle. We can't do that in an official Smash battle."

"Yeah, but at least we got through that pretty good," Shulk smiled. "There were so many highlights in that team battle, remember?"

Robin began to recall that battle until the tactician spoke up suddenly. "Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time?"

"You mean my Chain Attack?" Shulk answered eagerly.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Hold on, Shulk," Robin frowned a bit. "That's not what I was referring to."

"Uh, really?" Shulk asked confusingly.

"I'll admit it was fantastic to watch, but that's not it. Think harder, or at least think of a different highlight."

"Um..." Shulk thought about what highlight Robin was referring to before speaking. "Our Chain Attack?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Actually," Robin began with a bit of surprise in the tactician's tone, "that one is a good highlight. Although, I would think of it as a Pair Up."

"Well, in my world, that team combination is called a Chain Attack," Shulk stated. "But yeah, we managed to Break, Topple, and Daze it before the finishing blow from you."

"I'm a bit surprised we pulled that off. Granted, we did worked on it before, but this onewas executed very well."

"Chain Attack and Pair Up... The unity we did in that battle proves our bond is very strong. You agree with me, right, Robin?" Shulk smiled.

**One big heart raised**

"Of course, Shulk," Robin smirked with a nod. "I'm glad we're having this special, bonding moment."

* * *

><p><em><span>Net GainLoss - Burdens_

"That was a crazy team battle we did there, huh?" Robin asked Shulk. "It's such a shame that we can only do that in an unrestricted battle. We can't do that in an official Smash battle."

"Yeah, but at least we got through that pretty good," Shulk smiled. "There were so many highlights in that team battle, remember?"

Robin began to recall that battle until the tactician spoke up suddenly. "Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time?"

"When I warned you about my vision?" Shulk guessed.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yes, that's the one! Good guess!" Robin smiled. "If it weren't for your visions, I was able toinitiate other plans instead of my original plans. Thanks to your visions, we gained a huge advantage."

"You had other plans in your head?"" Shulk gawked at the tactician.

"Indeed. It is a tactician's job to think ahead of my enemy, but it is tough to conjure a plan in the middle of the battle. I'm more suited to command from afar, especially if I have the bird's eye view of the battlefield."

"Wow... I don't think I can think that far ahead like you. You're amazing, Robin!"

"The same goes for you," Robin smiled widely. "Your visions and the power of that sword are unbelievable." Robin blinked, thinking about that statement. "Hey, Shulk... Do you think we're the best pair ever in this Smash universe?"

Shulk tilted his head before responding. "What difference does it make?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"There are plenty of other Smashers we can pair up," Shulk explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you saying we should ignore the battle we did earlier?" Robin snapped a bit angrily.

Shulk shook his head rapidly in disagreement. "No! That's not what I mean! Every pair has strengths and weaknesses. We have limits too, Robin. Sometimes, unexpected things can happen in battle. Take my visions, for example. I can't see everything, both in and out of battles."

"Oh... So that's what you mean," Robin nodded. "It can be frustrating when something doesn't go with the plan. I know that feeling."

"For me, it's even worse when I see a vision, but it ends up coming true despite my efforts. It's a heavy burden."

"I can relate to that as the tactician of Chrom's army." Both of them looked at each other, slowly realizing what they said. "Wow... We're from different worlds, but we're alike in the end."

"That's what I thought, too," Shulk smiled. "I'm glad we're friends, Robin!"

**One big heart raised**

"Yes. Me too, Shulk," Robin returned the smile.

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartwarming - We Can Achieve Anything<span>_

"That was a crazy team battle we did there, huh?" Robin asked Shulk. "It's such a shame that we can only do that in an unrestricted battle. We can't do that in an official Smash battle."

"Yeah, but at least we got through that pretty good," Shulk smiled. "There were so many highlights in that team battle, remember?"

Robin began to recall that battle until the tactician spoke up suddenly. "Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time?"

"When I warned you about my vision?" Shulk guessed.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yes, that's the one! Good guess!" Robin smiled. "If it weren't for your visions, I was able to initiate other plans instead of my original plans. Thanks to your visions, we gained a huge advantage."

"You had other plans in your head?"" Shulk gawked at the tactician.

"Indeed. It is a tactician's job to think ahead of my enemy, but it is tough to conjure a plan in the middle of the battle. I'm more suited to command from afar, especially if I have the bird's eye view of the battlefield."

"Wow... I don't think I can think that far ahead like you. You're amazing, Robin!"

"The same goes for you," Robin smiled widely. "Your visions and the power of that sword are unbelievable." Robin blinked, thinking about that statement. "Hey, Shulk... Do you think we're the best pair ever in this Smash world?"

"I believe so," Shulk replied.

**Four small hearts raised**

"With your tactics and my powers, we can achieve anything we put our minds to," Shulk smiled.

"Yeah!" Robin smiled back. "I knew you would say that..." The two stared at each other. "You know, it's funny how we're alike, even if we are from different worlds. The more we spend time together, the more it's coming true."

"That's funny...because I thought of that too!" Shulk realized out loud. "When I first saw you...I had this strange tugging feeling. Like I knew we would be best friends from this...invisible tie."

"The same thing for me as well!" Both of them blinked their eyes before laughing out loud. "Wow! We're really are compatible after all! Just...don't tell Chrom about this," Robin smirked widely.

"And don't tell my best friend, Reyn, if he somehow shows up one day," Shulk returned the smirk. "Say, Robin? I'm going to head to the Trophy Vault, and I'm still wide awake from that battle. I could use some company. You wanna come with me?"

**One big heart raised**

"Absolutely, Shulk!" Robin beamed. "In exchange, let's learn more about each other and our worlds. Let's see how much we're alike."

* * *

><p><strong>Shulk [Pink Heart Affinity] Robin<br>Unbreakable bond**

****For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."****

* * *

><p><strong>Why can't Shulk's Final Smash be like this? <strong>

**For _Xenoblade_ players, you might noticed "something" missing during the Chain Attack. Because this story is in the _Super Smash Bros._ section, use common sense and avoid the "you-know-what" in the reviews if you completed _Xenoblade Chronicles._  
><strong>


End file.
